This invention relates to a device for withdrawing an injection solution, and more particularly to a device for withdrawing an injection solution in the form of a tube having one end intimately fittable to the base portion of an injection needle and the other end packed with a filter medium.
When solution-containing ampules are cut at the neck to give injections, many fine fragments of glass formed ingress into the solution and are introduced into the body along with the solution. Ever since this problem was raised in the field of medication, many devices including various adaptors have been proposed in an attempt to render the injection solution free from glass fragments, but none of these devices are satisfactory because some are complex in construction and others are inconvenient to use.